littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Speckles The Tarbosaurus's Adventures of The Lion King
After Speckles Blue-Eyes (Speckles the Tarbosaurus) Tyra (Dino Time).Speckles Jr.Momma Dino Rexy Jurassic Park Blue (velociraptor) Pod the Pyroraptor Patch The Tarbosaurus Saurophaganax Planet Dinosaur Papa Sharptooth Mama Sharptooth Spinosaurus Planet Dinosaur ''Matilda ''Prehistoric Park ''Terrence ''Prehistoric Park. and Broken Jaw take a time-travel vacation to the Pridelands, the film opens with a gathering of countless animals around Pride Rock in Africa, where Rafiki the mandrill presents the newborn lion cub, Simba, of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. The only resident of the Pride Lands who is not happy in the least about it is Mufasa's younger brother, Scar, who wants the throne for himself. Along with Speckles and his friends, Simba grows quickly and is taught everything about the Pride Lands, including the neighboring Outlands ruled by the ruthless hyenas and off limits for residents of the Pride Lands. When Scar tells Simba,Speckles, and the others about an elephant graveyard in the Outlands, Simba and his best friend, Nala, (along with Speckles and his friends) outsmart Mufasa's majordomo, Zazu, and venture out into the Outlands where they come upon three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, who try to kill them in the ensuing chase. Mufasa arrives to rescue the cubs and the dinosaurs in time after being alerted by Zazu, and teaches Simba an emotional lesson in bravery and valor. Meanwhile, Scar plots with the hyenas a plan to kill both Mufasa and Simba (along with Speckles and the others) and to take over the Pride Lands. On Scar's orders, the hyenas ignite a stampede of wildebeest in a gorge where Simba,Speckles and their friends are, because Scar told them to stay there. Scar then rushes to inform Mufasa who manages to save Simba, Speckles and the others, but is betrayed and thrown off a cliff by Scar. Simba, Speckles, and their friends find his father's lifeless corpse in the middle of the gorge. Scar arrives and tricks Simba, Speckles, and the others into thinking that it was him who was responsible for Mufasa's death. Due to the shame of such an act he encourages Simba, Speckles, and their friends to leave the Pride Lands and never return. Simba, Speckles, and the others immediately turn and run away while almost immediately Scar orders the hyenas to follow and kill Simba,Speckles and their friends. A chase follows but Simba, Speckles and the others manage to escape. In Simba's absence, and being led to think that the Hyenas succeeded in killing Simba,Speckles and their friends, Scar uses the opportunity to state that both Mufasa and Simba (along with Speckles and the others) were killed in the stampede and declares himself as king. He takes over the Pride Lands and also allows the hyenas entry into the pride. Simba, after fleeing is found collapsing in the wasteland (as discovered by Speckles and his friends) by Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog, who nurse him back to health and take him in, teaching him the ways of their motto, "Hakuna Matata". Years later, once Simba is an adult, he encounters Nala, who was trying to maul Timon and Pumbaa. Nala expresses her delight at discovering Simba alive, and informs him of how Scar's irresponsibility as King of the Pride Lands is going to drive everyone into starvation and eventual death. Still wrecked with guilt over supposedly causing his father's death Simba refuses to return and overthrow Scar but Rafiki has tracked Simba down and leads him to the ghost of Mufasa who reminds Simba who he is and how he must take his rightful place as King of the Pride Lands. Simba returns with Speckles Blue-Eyes (Speckles the Tarbosaurus) Speckles Jr. Momma Dino Tyra (Dino Time) Blue (velociraptor) Rexy Jurassic Park Pod the Pyroraptor Papa Sharptooth Mama Sharptooth Broken Jaw Spinosaurus Planet Dinosaur ''Matilda ''Prehistoric Park. Terrence Prehistoric Park. Max Taylor Zoe Drake Rex Owen Rod Laura Patch The Tarbosaurus Saurophaganax Planet Dinosaur, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa. While Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas Simba confronts Scar on Pride Rock after Scar strikes Sarabi across the face. Scar turns the tables by revealing that Simba caused Mufasa's demise and forces Simba towards the edge of Pride Rock, where he holds on for dear life. Just before Scar can throw Simba off, he quietly reveals that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba leaps back up and pins Scar, forcing him to reveal his actions to the pride. A violent fight ensues between the hyenas and lionesses while Simba confronts Scar alone at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs Simba for mercy accusing the hyenas of planning the whole thing. Simba prepares to show Scar mercy and exile him but Scar refuses to give up and the ensuing fight ends when Scar falls off Pride Rock. He survives the fall, but is immediately swarmed and consumed to death by the hyenas who overheard his treacherous actions. With Scar now gone and the hyenas banished Pride Rock is restored to its previous majesty under Simba's rule. The film closes with Rafiki presenting the animals with Simba and Nala's newborn cub''Indominus rex ''Red Claw Screech and Thud One-Eye (Speckles) Sharptooth Pack (The Great Longneck Migration) Featherhead Sharpteeth (Journey of the Brave) Meanest Sharptooth Sharptooth (The Big Freeze) Plated Sharptooth (The Mysterious Island) Horned Sharptooth (Journey of the Brave) Sailback Sharptooth (The Great Day of the Flyers) Browridge Sharptooth (The Secret of Saurus Rock) Fast Biters (The Time of the Great Giving) Fast Biters (Invasion of the Tinysauruses) Albertosaurus Jurassic Fight Club Dromaeosaurus Jurassic Fight Club Allosaurus Jurassic Fight Club Nanotyrannus Jurassic Fight Club Utahraptor Jurassic Fight Club Torvosaurus Dinosaur Revolution Spectral Space Pirates Sheer Spectre Gavro Foolscap Spectral Space Pirates' Dinosaurs worked for Scar in this crossover. Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Littlefoot's Adventures films